Freddie's Kisses
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: A series of oneshots all about what Freddie's kisses do to Sam. Last Chapter up - Sam's Promise. SEDDIE
1. Sam's Weakness

Hi... I know I said I'd put up a dead long story, and I am writing it but I had to post this before it got forgotten.  
Basically there's gonna be about 11 oneshots explaining what Freddie's kisses mean to Sam. Here's a list of the chapter titles are gonna be:  
Sam's Weakness  
Sam's Addiction  
Sam's Time filler  
Sam's Research  
Sam's Revenge  
Sam's Blackmail  
Sam's Peacemaker Sam's Painkiller  
Sam's Distraction  
Sam's Promise  
Sound alright? It was originally gonna be a oneshot - this chapter only, but I kept getting ideas :)  
On with the show!

LOOKINGBACKATWHATWEVEDONECHASINGDEVILSONTHERUNITSTHEKINDOFEMOTIONSECONDTON

I tripped.  
That was the first sign I was weakening. Thanks to that kiss, my brain went nuts.  
It had to be on that fire escape, didn't it? It couldn't have been anywhere else, like a well-lit room, or a park. Of course awkward old Freddie would have his first kiss on a fire escape. And after that kiss; after that mind-numbing, firework-sparking, nausea-inducing kiss, my mind had gone blank.  
I couldn't say much during the sufficiently awkward conversation that followed the kiss, so I left quickly. But as I left, I tripped over the window ledge leading into the corridor, and fell flat on my face. I hadn't tripped over since I was 8 and now I was falling over in front of the guy I had just kissed? Something was up.  
Cut to two weeks later. Me and Freddie hadn't been alone together yet, so the kiss hadn't been mentioned for 329 hours. But then, during iCarly planning, Spencer calls up saying there's a guy on the phone for Carly. Uh-oh. Whenever there's a guy on the phone Carly was distracted for at least an hour. I would have followed her out, but if I had to endure an hour of her incessant giggling I would have gone insane. So Carly bounds out and it's just me, him and the most awkwardest silence ever. I can't think of anything to say that doesn't relate to the kiss.  
'So...' I start pathetically. 'What's new...?'  
'You wanna talk about the kiss, don't you?'  
How does he do that?  
'Well... yeah, kinda.'  
'Okay, go on.'  
'I er... really liked it.'  
'Me too.'  
How could he be so cool about this?  
'So...'  
'Wanna do it some more?'  
'... yes. Yes I do.' 'Alright then.' OMG, it was like the coolest conversation ever. Then he took my hand and caught my eye, and I didn't even realise we'd been getting closer until our lips were touching. Oh my gosh it was amazing - it was so wow, and just totally omg, it made me think like a teenage Jonas fangirl. He had his hand on my waist and his lips were soooo soft and lush and... Amazing. I mean 10/10 on the kissing front. He must use chapstick. Anyways, we were kissing for ages and I don't know what happened, but I just went jelloid. It was a good thing there was a bean chair behind me, because my legs stopped working and I... sank.

It had to be him. After the first kiss he'd caused me to fall over and now he was causing me to be paralysed below the waist. So I was down on the chair, and he was standing there looking down at me, looking amused. Without saying a word, he knelt down and kissed my forehead. Then he walked off, a smirk that looked surprisingly like mine on his face.

So that was how I discovered my weakness. Superman has kryptonite, and now the invincible Sam has her very own weakness... Freddie's kisses.

THISISLOVETHISISLIFETHISISGOODTHISISGREATTHISISALLTHATWEREMEMBERALLTHETIMEALLTHETE

There we go... I hope these are alright. I think they're all gonna be unrelated but there's a reason Sam's Promise is last. Ok? Awesome.  
Reviews are love!  
Charz  
Xoxox

P.S: For those living in England, good luck for a snow day tomorrow!


	2. Sam's Addiction

SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY SNOW DAY!  
Guess what? It's a snow day! No school! Meaning I can write to my hearts content!  
On with the show!

THISISHALLOWEENTHISISHALLOWEENPUMPKINSSCREAMINTHEDEADOFNIGHTTHISISHALLOWEENEV

I needed more.  
That was one thing I knew. You remember how all the fish tried a kelpshake, and they all got addicted. That's what happened to me. Freddie kissed me once, I wanted another one. He kissed me twice, this time it was not a want but a [need.] It was not unlike the incident where I couldn't insult Freddie, I was literally freaking out at the prospect of any more time without a kiss from him. And I couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time.  
It was 9:34pm, and the sky was darkened, illuminated only slightly by the snowflakes falling steadily. Nevertheless, I silently climbed out of my window and slid down the pipe, my lack of gloves not deterring me, and started the 25 minute walk to Freddie's house.  
~25MINUTESLATER~  
I was freezing cold and wet when I arrived at Freddie's place, but I didn't care. As stealthily as I had exited my room, I climbed up the pipe and opened his window (I had a spare hair pin on me). I managed to scatter snow everywhere when I got in there, but you could barely notice it because the carpet was white (I think it's so Freddie's mum can see any dust/dirt/crap on the floor) so I didn't worry.  
I had assumed Freddie would be asleep in his way-too-pristine bed, but no, the room was empty. I took that opportunity to shake some more snow out of my hair and dry it with a towel I found on his dresser (it was way too white/folded to have been used, don't worry).  
After only a few seconds of drying, however, he entered and... holy crap. It was apparent he'd just been in the shower; he had a towel wrapped round his waist and little droplets of water dripping off his hair. He didn't have a shirt on... he was tanned... his skin was all smooth and ... wow. He blindly tried to grab the towel off the dresser but looked [adorably] confused when he couldn't find it. Then he looked petrified when he saw me standing there drying my hair. 'Sam?!'  
'Hey, Freddie.' I said cheerfully. 'What's up?'  
'What are you doing in here?'  
'What do you think?'  
'Huh?'  
'Go get dressed, Freddie.'

I sat down on his bed while he grabbed something out of his closet and went back into the bathroom. A couple of minutes passed and he came back in, dressed and with relatively dry hair.

'What's up, Sam?' he asked, sounding a lot cooler than he had when he first spotted me.

'Freddie, come here, I've waited long enough.' I grabbed his hand, pulled him closer and...

You guessed it. Kissed the life out of him. And then again. And then again. I slept over at his house that night, and guess what I woke him up with? You got it: a kiss.

THISISHALLOWEENEVERYBODYMAKEASCENETRICKORTREATTILTHENEIGHBOURSGONNADIEOFFRIGH

I'm not sure if that one was as good as it could have been, but I'll let you judge that.  
I started writing this at 7:00am this morning when I woke up (thinking I had school) but then I had to put it on hold so I could go out in the snow. Then my devilish little sister jammed a snowball in my mouth. That was gross. So I came in and finished this. I refuse to go out.  
Anyone else got the day off school?  
You all rock.  
Reviews please? Thank you!  
Charz  
Xoxox


	3. Sam's Timefiller

Hola mi amigos.

That's five whole snow days I've had, thank you very much. That said, I haven't been doing as much writing as I guess I should have, so sorry! I do like writing these oneshots but I just haven't had the time... Football, making an awesome Bristol City snowman with my sisters. And as if they weren't enough, I had a dentists appointment. Funfunfun. I have to go back on Friday 13th (not exactly cheering me up!). But I get a couple hours off school that day, so I should be able to write... something.

On with the show

YOUTHINKYOUVEGOTITALLFIGUREDOUTYOUTHINKYOURESODAMNCOOLWHATSTHATALLABOUTBUT

Boredom.  
Sheer boredom.  
Carly had glandular fever and was in bed, leaving little old me to find my own fun all alone.  
'What can I do?' I had asked her over the phone.  
'I don't know... isn't the Hollyoaks special on today?'  
'Not for another three hours.'  
'Well... whats your mum up to?'  
'Hung over, in bed.'  
'So that rules out practising your random dancing?'  
'Yes.'  
'Fine, why don't you go boy hunting for me? You might even get a kiss out of it.'  
It was a good enough idea, but the word "kiss" reminded me of something else I could do.  
'Never mind, Carls, I got something. Feel better, see ya.' I hung up and started to dial someone else.  
'Hello?'  
'Freddie?'  
'Hey Sam, whats up?'  
'I'm bored. Come over.'  
'I'm actually kinda busy with homework right now...'  
'Fine, just send your lips over.'  
There was a moment of silence.  
'I'll be there in half an hour.' He hung up immediately. Success.  
I spent the next half hour barricading my mums bedroom door shut and *gasp* putting on a smidge of foundation (something compelled me to do it, I'm not sure). Then, exactly a half hour after the phone conversation ended, Freddie turned up. He didn't look horrible, actually. He was wearing a Rifles t-shirt and jeans.  
Anyways, I opened the door, and halfway through his "hi" I kissed him.  
It was awesome, definitely our best kiss so far. He seemed taken aback at first but he wrapped his arms right round my waist and kicked the door shut (smooth!). He'd only been in my house once before but he managed to take us both into the living room without breaking the kiss. He must have known how bored I was because he did this new thing... just very gently he nibbled on my bottom lip. It was the most scrummiest thing ever and I could have done it forever if the kitchen timer hadn't gone off.  
He raised an eyebrow as I got up and turned it off.  
'Do I have an allotted time slot or something?'  
'Nope. Hollyoaks is on now.'  
'So, I was just... a timefiller?'  
'Yep.'  
'Alright.' He didn't sound like he had a problem with it. 'So, should I be off then?'

'Definitely not. What do you think ad breaks are for?'

He rolled his eyes at me but sat back, resting his hand on my knee (ooh, warm hands). Funnily enough, he didn't complain after that.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Boredom.

Sheer boredom.

That's something I haven't experienced in two weeks, thanks to a certain Mr. Fredward. And Mr. Fredward's lips. All I have to do is call him up with those three little words (dude, not THOSE words!):

"Freddie, I'm bored."

He's over like a shot and I haven't been bored since Carly was sick. Sometimes I imagine he sits by the phone at home waiting for me to call him. That is what I like to think.

IVEGOTMINEJUSTWATCHTHISSPACEYEAHYOUJUSTWAITHOLDUPAMIRRORYOUSHOULDSEEYOURSEL

There we go. I initially told you guys that these were going to be unrelated, but I think they might be kind of related. Like, their relationships growing up a bit more and stuff, as will be proved in the last one.

Okay! I'm staying up all night tonight (charity thing) so I might be writing stuff. Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox

P.S: Have you lot had as much luck with snow days this week?


	4. Sam's Research

Hi... I'm at the "stayawake" now, except I'm the only one awake. Psh... Couple of lightweights. I'm wide awake, watching Phoenix Nights (Peter Kay at his best!) so I may or may not get another chapter up. All I know is, it's 2:24am and I'm bored. I just don't have a hot dork at the end of a phone... shame.  
On with the show!

IGOTALOTOFTHINGSIHAVETODOALLTHESEDISTRACTIONSOURFUTURESCOMINGSOONWEREBEINGPU

Yawn. Ever so slightly bored.  
I know you're probably thinking "Sam, why don't you get on the phone to that incredibly hot dork you have at your beck and call?" but sadly, no. That incredibly hot dork is at the dentists today. Why bother with the dentist? You're only gonna lose your teeth when you're old, so what's the point?  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, ever so slightly bored. So where else do I turn? The internet, of course!  
First thing I do when the computer loads up is check my email. 1 new, a newsletter from Spicy magazines website. I click it just for something to do, and the first message on there is "Star sign snog compatibility!" I click the link, intrigued. On the page there's a form-type thing you send into the magazine.  
Hmm... If it means more snogging with Freddie, then yes! I print it off and start filling the first part out.  
Your name: Sam Puckett. Your age: 15. Your star sign: Pisces.  
His name: Freddie Benson (don't worry, I wasn't going to show anyone) His age: 15. His star sign: Scorpio.  
The next part was the practical part. Yum. First up, simple kiss, out of 10. You take the lead, out of 10. Where are his hands? Open mouth, out of 10. Tongues, out of 10. Sizzle factor, out of 10. My stomach felt so weird. We hadn't done tongues yet! Something told me that our next make out sesh would be very memorable indeed...  
2HOURSLATER.  
Standing outside Freddie's place. Here goes! I knock, and in about a second Ms. Benson answers.  
'Oh, hello Samantha.' she says, with obvious forced politeness. She must have hoped I was Carly with a bunch of flowers and a marriage proposal. Shame.  
'Hey, Marissa, is Freddie home?'  
'Um, yes, I'll just fetch him...'  
'No, I'll go see him. It's about... homework.'  
She nods nervously. Ha, she probably thinks I actually do my homework. Poor woman.  
I'm in Freddie's room quick as a wink, with the door closed and locked before he has the chance to look up.  
'Yo, Freddie.' I smirk, going over to him.  
'Oh, hey Sam.' he says, putting his book down.  
'What's -' He stops his relatively stupid question of what's up; I think he's twigged. Why else do I come and visit him?  
'So, how was the dentist?' I ask (hey, this had to be perfect, and I didn't want his teeth falling out halfway through).  
'Nothing new. Just a check up.'  
'Awesome.'  
Wasting no time with more awkward chit-chat I join him on his weird-yet-cool baseball glove chair.  
Step 1, simple kiss. Pisces on Scorpio. I lean down, he leans up, and our lips meet just for a second, exactly like our first kiss but with a whole lot less awkwardness, and a whole lot more experience. Definitely a 10.  
Next up, I take the lead. Alright, then. I sit up a bit taller so I'm just hovering over him, then... oh yes. I've gotten better at this kissing thing, he feels like jelly under me. I know I'm stopping him from contributing to the kiss, but I really don't care - I can get the jelloid vibes coming from him and I'm loving knowing I caused it. Another 10.  
Next, where are his hands? This means I have to let him back up... darn. I sink back down, letting him sit up, and move my hands up to his unnaturally soft hair, his move to my waist, just firmly enough so when I turn to jelly thanks to his lip-nibble thing I don't drown (don't ask how I can drown when I'm not underwater, ask SpongeBob).  
Crap, now I'm nervous. Open mouth... I ease my lips open just a tad. He seems surprised... awesome. He was quick to respond (on the ball today!) and I could just feel this smile radiating from his mouth to mine. Yikes, now the *gulp* tongues. Very gently I just pretend I'm sticking my tongue out like a five-year-old, but then... it happened. This electric spark flew off, like the one you get on your hand when you touch an iron. But nicer. Geez, it was amazing. I felt like Kate Moss or... someone of that nature.  
Trust his mum to choose that moment to knock on the door and call 'Children? I've prepared some cucumber snacks for you,'  
Ooh, they sound positively... not something I would be interested in. I leave a slightly dazed Freddie in the chair and dart out of the door, out of the apartment.  
When I get home the first thing I do is fill out the form. All 10s, some 11s, and all definitely positive. I attach a note to the form, just so they know I'm willing:

_Yo, Spicy, I'm Sam Puckett and I just wanna let you know if you need any help with your next kissing related experiment, I am definitely up for it, thanks to my new official kissing partner. Thanks, Sam. *BIGSMILEYFACE*_

THROUGHEVERYUPTHROUGHEVERYDOWNYOUKNOWILLALWAYSBEAROUNDTHROUGHEVERYTHINGYOUC

There we go.

So you know, official kissing partner is kind of like a boyfriend but not... if you get it?

Anyways...

Reviews are love!  
Charz  
Xoxox


	5. Sam's Revenge

Hola! Thanks for all the response to last chapter, means a lot . And a big shout out to Bop magazine who put a poster of Nathan Kress in their magazine. It is now on my wall, right next to my Hollyoaks Hunks Calendar.

Apparently there's going to be a lot more snow tonight, so, you never know, fingers crossed for another snow day! And we have Friday off this week so I'll be able to get something done then...

On with the snow!

IHUNGUPTHEPHONETONIGHTSOMETHINGHAPPENEDFORTHEFIRSTTIMEDEEPINSIDEITWASARUSHW

Ditching. Is there a greater pleasure in life?

Combine the thrill of knowing you're missing Mr. G's biology class with the thrill of nearly getting caught and you have yourself a recipe for a great day!

Well, usually.

Today, not so much though. My usual hideout of the schools secret garden was locked, so I decided to hang out in the girl's bathroom, end cubicle (some of the gossip you hear from there is amazing!).

But at about 12, I heard the unmistakable sound of Valerie's annoying voice accompanied by the nasally squawk of what I took to be one of her mates.

'Yeah, this year's totally gonna be a good year,' Valerie was saying. 'I'm so gonna win Freddie back.'

'Of course.' Her mate said.

I gave her evils through the cubicle door. Her? Winning _Freddie _back? Wow, she really was dumb.

'I know he loves me really. More than that skank Sam he hangs out with.'

I gasped silently as they left. So, not only was she planning to steal my make-out buddy, but she was insulting me meanwhile? That cow!

So, at lunch, after I hover outside his history room, I grab Freddie and drag him to the corridor where Valerie's locker is, hiding slightly round a corner. After about 10 minutes, she shows up on her own.

I do the classic 'Coughvaleriecough' to get her attention, and as soon as she looks at us I grab Freddie and press my lips to his just for a second, just enough for her to see, before darting away. I see Freddie give that smirk (_my_ smirk) he's perfected, and I swear a little steam comes out of her ears.

Oh yes. Revenge is sweet.

DOYOUEVERTHINKWHENYOUREALLALONEALLTHATWECANBEWHERETHISTHINGCANGOAMICRAZYO

I know there wasn't a lot of "action" in that chapter but... I don't have an excuse. It just seemed like a very Sam thing to do. I have the next couple of chapters written, and the last one, but I haven't typed them up yet so I'll do that soon.

Anyways, must be off. Hollyoaks is on now!

Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox


	6. Sam's Blackmail

Hey. No snow this morning, the rain melted it all away, damn it. And nothing interesting AT ALL happened to me... darn.

On with the show!

IDONTTHINKTHATPASSENGERSEATHASEVERLOOKEDTHISGOODTOMEHETELLSMEABOUTHISNIGHTA

'No.'

'Please?'

'Sorry, Sam, no.'

I shuffled up closer to him, putting on my best puppy-eyed pout face. He looked up from whatever homework he was doing and caught my eye, the smirk on his face letting me know I couldn't pull it off.

We were at his place, finishing homework. Well, I came over for a different reason (you guessed it_ but he forced me to join him in all the homework "fun."

It wasn't my fault I didn't do the maths homework. My notebook grew legs and ran away from me, only to return a week later without any answers in it. And now stinky but still totally hot Freddie isn't letting me borrow his so I can copy – I mean, _revise_ the answers.

'I promise I'll never wedgie you again?'

'Oh yeah, like that'll happen.'

'You're right. No more food on your face?'

'You'd never be able to do it.'

'Fine. Then it looks like _someone_ isn't going to get another kiss for a very long time.' It killed me but I had to say it.

'What?' Ha. _That_ got his attention.

'Yep. I guess I'll have to call Jonah and ask him if he's busy.'

By the time I've finished my sentence he's shoved his maths homework towards me so eagerly I thought he was gonna fall over. Huh. I never thought he'd cave that easily.

'Thank you.' Smirking my prizewinning smirk, I started copying (heck, I'm not gonna pretend I'm "revising") the equations out, giggling inwardly at his sudden twitchiness and impatient pen-tapping on the desk, his signal for me to hurry up so we can make out.

I've barely finished writing out the last question when he pushes the paper away again, a spark in his eye. He boosted me up on to the table (ooh, strong Freddie. I like it.) I think the threat of a long time without a kiss from me somehow jolted him back to earth, because his kissing was definitely hotter and more wanting today.

Whoever said blackmail didn't work?

HELLNEVERFALLINLOVEHESWEARSASHERUNSHISFINGERSTHROUGHHISHAIRIMLAUGHINGCAUSEIHO

There we go. I have all but one of these written, so it might be daily updates until this has finished (no promises though!).

Okay, I can't type anymore, Hollyoaks is on in less than a minute.

Reviews are love!

Charz

xoxox


	7. Sam's Distraction

Hola. It's raining  but I started the remaining chapter last night and it's coming along. It would be finished now but I fell asleep...

And thanks, you lot, for all the reviews so far. They really brightened up a crappy morning for me 

P.S: Don't trust anything the fake essay at the beginning says – I'm crap at chemistry and none of it is right :p

On with the show!

MAMAWHOBOREMEMAMAWHOGAVEMENOWAYTOHANDLETHINGSWHOMADEMESOSADMAMATH

_Calcium carbonate is a silicone based compound first formed by scientists 350 years ago for a solution to the shortage of building materials after the war. It is formed by first heating in an iron column then divided into seven sections then by kissing Freddie..._

Damn. The one time I decide to buckle down and do my homework like a good girl I keep getting distracted by the dork in the Scouting for Girls t-shirt.

I was sitting at my kitchen table writing a boring old report for boring old chemistry and Freddie came round (I think mum must have let him in) to return a CD I'd left at his. He looked genuinely shocked when I explained I was doing homework, which I guess I should have taken offence to, but I suppose he has a right to. So I bung a different CD towards him, telling him to listen to it and let me get on.

I think he nearly burst out laughing at that last bit, but he obliged, putting the CD on and sitting at the bar, letting me continue my homework.

I angrily scratch out the last part of the report and keep going.

_... by grinding in a machine with two stainless steel blocks, which in turn enhance the calcium carbonate aesthetically by kissing..._

Crap. This is too much. And, oh my Jonas, Freddie's come up behind me and said 'Finished yet?' It's so unlike him... awesome. He slips his hands round my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder, reading what I just wrote. I pause, the pen hovering in mid-air, and listen to the song playing for a few seconds.

"_I want the moon and the stars, I want the whole nine yards, I want your hands on my hips, I want you kissing my lips..."_

Oh God, Waves and the Both of Us. This song is definitely not the right one to be listening to if I wanna stop thinking about kissing Freddie.

I feebly attempt to write a few more words but give up and throw the essay to one side. And I kiss the guy who managed to distract me so easily, who was on my mind instead of an essay about rocks and who is definitely more important than calcium carbonate.

Hey, I was never gonna ace chemistry anyway, right?

MAMATHEWEEPINGMAMATHEANGELSNOSLEEPINHEAVENORBETHLEHEMSOMEPRAYTHATONEDAY

I hope that wasn't too similar to the last chapter? Oh well...

I'm so excited, I'm seeing Spring Awakening soon! Those that read whatever other story I mentioned it in will know I'm desperate to see it! I've found 3 people who want to see it as well, and on 7th of March we will be there! Oh yes!

Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox


	8. Sam's Painkiller

Finally, half term's here! Okay, we had last week off, but ahead of me is 10 days of doing absolutely nothing! Thanks for the feedback for the last chapter, it was awesome.

On with the show!

WEWEREBOTHYOUNGWHENIFIRSTSAWYOUICLOSEDMYEYESANDTHEFLASHBACKSSTARTWERESTAN

Ow...

Buggeration, this hurts. Like someone's cooked some sandpaper, attached it to a drill, drilled through my arm and poured vinegar in the hole i.e. a lot. Okay, no one cooked some sandpaper, attached it to a drill, drilled through my arm and poured vinegar in the hole but it sodding hurts. Some idiot dropped their beer can on the path in the park so some sad sap who was walking along would step on it and fall over, scratching up their knee and tearing their jeans. Just call me sad sap Sam.

Here's one piece of advice, though. If you scratch up your knee, don't convince yourself it's a good idea to limp up zillions of stairs to your best friend's apartment. When I got there Carly wasn't even in. I could have cried (f.y.i. those tears in my eyes were... um... hay fever). But then, thankfully at that point Freddie came out of his apartment, texting and looking like he was on his way to somewhere, until he looked up and saw me.

'Sam? What happened?'

'Oh, nothing really. I just have no skin left on my knee.' Well, that was what it felt like.

He glanced at my knee. 'Ooer,' he said. He backed up and opened the door to his apartment. 'You should come in.'

'You're not gonna lock me in your mums first aid kit, are you?' I ask as I limp through.

'Very funny. You'd probably get lost.'

He leads me through to the kitchen and motions for me to sit down while he gets something out of the cupboard.

'This is probably gonna sting,' he warns as he approaches with a bottle of something and a white cloth.

'Don't do it, then.' Seriously, for a tough girl I have a very low pain threshold.

'Well, I have to.'

'Well, don't.'

'It's gonna-'

'I don't care- ow!'

How dare he? I was midway through a sentence and he tries to start cleaning it up? Clever, but... no!

'Do you mind?' I said.

'It's gotta be done.'

'No it doesn't, because...'

'Yes it does, because...'

We're babbling over each other, getting louder until he shuts up and kisses me. And, boy, was it good. It felt awesome because he was taking the lead and managed to keep everything exciting, raising me up until – bugger!

Bloody hell, we were actually in the middle of a kiss and he pressed the white cloth to my knee. It stung like hell, but since Freddie was still kissing me I kissed back and tried to lose myself again, distracting myself from the pain.

After a few seconds he pulled away, smirking. Confused, I looked down and saw that the scratch on my knee was clean and magically bandaged up. I look up at him quizzically.

'Did you just...?'

'Yep.' He says, putting the stuff away.

'How?'

'First aid for the blind course, winter '06. You know my mum.'

'You're a dork.'

'You love it really.'

ROMEOTAKEMESOMEWHEREWECANBEALONEILLBEWAITINGALLTHATSLEFTTODOISRUNYOUBETHEP

There we go... I kinda liked this one because there was a bit more banter between them and stuff. Hope you liked it!

And so you know, I officially have all the chapters finished, so they'll be up soon. I have left: Peacemaker and Promise. Woah, is that it? I thought it was more... Looks like I'm gonna be finished by Monday, people! Awesome. But if you have any ideas for any more one shots please tell me, so I can write them and slot them in before Promise, because that one should go last...

Anyways, England people, have a cool half term, and America and co. People, have fun anyways!

Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox


	9. Sam's Peacemaker

Hi, thanks for all the reviews etc for the last chapter! You guys all rock.

On with the show!

IKNOWSHEKNOWSIMNOTFONDOFASKINGTRUEORFALSEITMAYBEBUTSHESSTILLOUTTOGETMEIKNO

'And that, various people...' Carly started rounding off the previous segment of iCarly.

'... is what her brother looks like when he tries to lift a barrel full of egg yolk!' I finished.

'Now, last up on iCarly we have our most popular new segment, Sam vs. Freddie! You all know how it works; I'll say a keyword and our dynamic duo Sam and Freddie will battle it out!'

'Freddork, please join us in front of the camera,' I said, watching Freddie switch to whatever camera and stand next to me.

He gave me this really knowing smirk when he stood next to be. It wasn't fair, it was like there was this cloud of irresistibility gas floating around him; I just wanted to pounce on him. I averted my eyes from him and focused my attention on Carl.

'Okay, this week's keyword is "paparazzi." Go!' Carly stepped out of our way.

'Pap's are great!'I said setting the ball rolling. 'How else would we know what's going on in famous people's lives?' Valid point, right?

'How do you think the famous people feel, though?' Freddie argued. 'They have people with cameras following them around all the time, even when they're just shopping or something.'

'It's their own decision. When they started acting or whatever, they knew what came with it.' I step closer to him.

'Their careers aren't solely based on that. I mean, they're not allowed lives because paps are there all the time!'

'It gives them incentive to look good!' I said. 'You wouldn't know about that Freddork,' Crap. I didn't mean to get personal.

'Okay, I guess it's alright for me to post those pics of you after your dance-a-thon last week then,'

'You wouldn't dare.' Seriously, red, sweaty, not a good look.

'Wouldn't I?' He pulled a silver memory stick out of his jeans pocket.

Instinctively I lunged at him, trying to grab the stick. I jumped on him, awkwardly wrapping my legs around his waist while trying to restrain his arms so I could grab the stick. He was stronger than I gave him credit for, though, as he managed to grab my wrists and stop my arms moving.

Then, in a split second we've both stopped moving. He was still holding me; my legs were still wrapped round him and all I could see were his eyes. So I kissed him. Properly. In my head I knew it was either keep arguing with him or kiss him, and I know which one I would rather do.

His arms were tight round my waist, my hands were on his shoulders, and our lips were extremely busy. Carly was delivering some excuse to our audience. Crap. I forgot about iCarly.

I think Freddie remembered the show at the same time as me, as we both simultaneously pulled away, looking at Carly with similar anxious faces.

She had an expression of numb shock on her face, but composed herself just enough to say 'I – guess it's better than you fighting...'

Damn right.

HOWCOULDTHISBEDONEYOURESUCHASMILINGSWEETHEARTOHANDYOURSWEETPRETTYFACEINSUC

There we go. Next chapter is the last one. Sob! It might go up tomorrow, but it's a football day, so we shall see. It would actually work, now I think about it, the last chapter going up on Valentine's day. It is pretty lovey dovey. Wow, that worked out well...

And for those of you who like Georgia Nicolson, or funniness, or Seddie, my next new fic will be all of those things and will be called:

**It's times like this I wish I had a blog.**

Random title, but I think it sounds alright. I'll try and get it up soon; I've had it for ages...

Reviews are love!

Happy Friday 13th!

Charz

Xoxox


	10. Sam's Promise

Hey. Well here we are, the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited, it means a lot. This chap was a bit awkward for me but we'll see what you think...

You all rock!

On with the show!

OHWELLINFIVEYEARSTIMEWECOULDBEWALKINGROUNDAZOOWITHTHESUNSHININGDOWNOVERM

Just walk, Sam. That's all you have to do.

I raise my head slightly as I walk closer to Freddie, feeling hundreds of eyes on me but only concerned with the two I'm walking towards.

I'm not sure when all the meaningless kisses and make-out sessions turned into something more. One day, it seemed, we were having our first kiss, the next we were curled up on his couch and he told me he loved me. I'd never actually expected those kisses to turn into that situation where you love someone so much you just want to stab them (don't worry, it's a metaphor), where every time I look at him an unpoppable bubble of happiness wells up in my stomach and spreads in my heart because he's all mine, and where any second spent away from him is a second wasted.

I'd never expected to fall so deep in love; I just thought I'd be happy, not ecstatic. And all because of an awkward conversation and kiss.

That mind-blowing kiss on the fire escape, though I didn't know it at the time, set me walking down a path that would change my life for better, forever, with love and utter bliss. And I reminisce about that path as I walk down this new, thrilling one and into my new life.

Suddenly my walk is over far too soon, and I'm standing opposite Freddie, not to wedgie him or torture him, but to make my promise to him.

~abitlater~

'Samantha Elizabeth Puckett, do you promise to take Fredward Nathaniel Benson as your lawfully wedded husband, to love him for all eternity and to be loyal and faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.'

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

And as I obey, leaning towards the dorky first kiss I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, I know that's one promise I'm definitely going to keep.

OHWELLILOOKWHILEYOURESAYINGITSTHEHAPPIESTIVEEVERBEENANDILLSAYILOVETOFEELTHATIHAV

Not a long authors note so as not to spoil the mood but a MASSIVE thanks to everyone.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Charz

Xoxox


End file.
